


来良三人組

by Masaomi (TheTacticianMagician)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blood and Injury, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/Masaomi
Summary: Planned collection of (mostly nsfw) oneshots centered around the Raira Trio and combinations of the three. Tags will be added accordingly with each chapter.I. Kink Meme fill; MiKida - haematophiliaII. Raira Trio (ment.), KidAnri (main) - erotic fantasizing, masturbation, voyeurism





	1. Blood attachment - MiKida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.110 w | Mikado × Masaomi | haematophilia and semi-public sexual indulgence  
> ════════════════════════════════════════════  
> A fill on the DRRR kink meme for the following request:
>
>> "Haematophilia, Top!Mikado & Bottom!Masaomi  
>  Mikado has Haematophilia, Masaomi finds out somehow (Most likely gets himself hurt.) what happens after that is up to the anon! (I would prefer that they're not in an established relationship, but they can be.)"
> 
> I actually have other Kink Meme prompts on the backburner to get filled, among personal ideas, and this oneshot series is roughly what happens when you're a hopeless romantic and bisexual as hell.

It must have been the adrenaline and the abrupt change of events. Definitely.   
  
Okay, Mikado does admit he may have been really distracted already, focusing on Masaomi's voice instead of his words and on the way he easily moved no matter the rhythm of his steps and on how his tight jeans hugged his backside pretty nicely.   
  
When he looks back on this he's gonna say it was damn stupid.   
  
So by the time the stomping ruckus was loud enough and Masaomi had shouted at him to watch out, it was too late for his poor reflexes.   
  
Whichever fleeing criminal it was shoved him brutally aside like a weightless ragdoll, not even stopping to look as he continued running frenetically from what was likely a cop. Mikado momentarily felt like he was on a rollercoaster doing a sudden pull upwards after a drop, moving faster than he could coordinate from the shove, until his body was forcibly stopped with much more softness than he was expecting. Rough walls weren't supposed to be soft.   
  
When his brain achieved recovery from the dizziness, he backed away from the wall and found Masaomi on the spot he'd been, trying to control a wince. That did explain the softness. How he managed to be quick enough to place himself there before Mikado could slam on the hard surface and whatever else was there was unfathomable.   
  
"Uh, Masaomi, I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked with concern; it didn't help that in this warm day the blond was out with a beige tshirt with some weird dinosaur pawprint print instead of his usual choices that covered more, which meant he'd taken the full brunt of that against his bare arm.   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kida replied dismissively, though the low hitch in his voice made it obvious there was some good hurt involved. He leant off the wall slowly, checking his arm over. "I mean, not too bad." He stepped into an angle that made it easier for his friend to see.   
  
Mikado's mouth went dry.   
  
There was a fairly long line bruising along the side to the top of his arm, a more normal skin color slowly purpling and contrasting with an obvious wound that trickled blood. Other smaller cuts adorned the sides, also growing stark red with the bleeding.  
  


_ That looks nice _ . Mikado thinks. He doesn’t catch that thought. He ends up not catching himself, either.

 

Masaomi tried to brush that wide-eyed concern away. “It’s nothing that some cold water won’t-“ His best friend taking his arm to get a better look was one thing. “M...Mikado?!” His best friend putting his mouth close to his bruises and licking them was  _ something else entirely _ .  
  


The fake blond could only gape as Mikado qualmlessly dragged his tongue across skin; it kind of hurt, honestly, but shock easily overcame that.  
  


It became apparent that he wasn’t going for a ‘clean your wounds before it infects” or “hey did you know dog saliva helps heal” kind of thing, because he seemed to be in a trance, entirely different from the determined little kid Mikado that had searched everywhere for a cold medicine when their parents weren’t home to help his friend.

 

The black-haired boy savoured the blood and the lively freshness on his mouth, feeling his own veins thrumming with excitement over an indulgence he rarely tried to pay mind to.   
  


Maybe this was the result of trying to push a kink to the back of his mind too much.  
  


He had begun to suck on the wounded arm with near purrs of enjoyment when he heard a surprised, pained squeak that actually managed to bring him out of his stupor.  
  


Blinking, Mikado felt the world unravel back into existence around him, realizing that his mouth was tasting like blood, directly latched onto an arm, and he was in a public place.  
  


Masaomi had gotten hurt and what he did was what clearly any normal individual in their right mind would have done-  _ slobbered over the wounds and sucked on them like a starved leech _ , which probably only made the bruising worse.

 

He backed away so quickly it gave him some whiplash.  
  


Oh. Gods.

 

"Oh man, Mikado," Masaomi looked part nervous, part amused, "You look like some kinda vampire like that."   
  
Kida was just trying to make light of the situation because he was actually terrified, right? Right? Oh god he was awful, he was terrible, why did he lose control like that!?   
  
"M-M-Masaomi I'm sorry!" It was hard to get his tongue unstuck from the web of blood-tasting saliva. "That was really weird and inappropriate, I don't know what came over me-"   
  
"I know what came over you." The fake blond booped Mikado's nose. "Raw sexual appetite!"   
  
Mikado jumped like that index finger had been a bee stinger. Something of a perplexed noise bubbled out of his throat -  _ wwwwhat is he saying _ \- but the ink-haired glanced down and felt the familiar mortification that indeed, the height of coiling blood inside him culminated in a very obvious erection trying to wrestle itself out of his pants.   
  
It was honestly pointless to try and cover it up now, but he instinctively did so anyway, face growing as hot as a stove.   
  
"I mean, I really had no idea that was a kink of yours... And to this level too." Masaomi chuckled a bit awkwardly. "But honestly, I can't judge, and I don't." 

  
"This... eeh..." Mikado felt rather stuck, caught in a situation like this when  _ Kida _ was the obviously more perverted one. "Thank you for not... judging..." His eyes flicked to the wounds, looking even more tantalizing with the spread of red and purple that his suckling had caused. “Does it feel worse?”

 

“No, it’s really more tingly now, though still... warm. You weren’t trying to eat me or anything, just having some fun.” The blond either really had a big heart, really trusted him too much, or had even more unorthodox kinks under his belt to be still acting this normal after what just transpired. He found them somewhere to sit, more out of the way with less risk of people seeing the really red bare arm and becoming worried.

 

"I'm gonna be jealous if you just like the blood and it'd make no difference if it was someone else other than me in this position, though." Kida gave a mock pout. “I’m your best friend! Therefore I am a much better target!”

  
"I, um," Mikado inhaled nervously, "I don't think I could just go around drinking anyone's blood like that... But I lost my mind there, I didn’t want to do that to you. It’s not something you should just do to someone. I-I’m surprised you didn’t freak out too much.”  
  


“Mikado, I’m gonna be fair to you, my first mental image upon seeing you on me was a little bat getting his snout all bloody. But then it... Pretty easily seemed like you were going at a nice banquet between a girl’s legs.”  
  


“I- w-w-what?!” He squeaked, going redder than before.  
  


“That cut has a slit shape, girls have... Anyways, what I’m saying is, you looked super turned on. And you were.” Kida continued. “You’re probably not even looking at it right now because it’s too tantalizing, right?”  
  


Ryūgamine buried his face in his hands, though his flushed ears were quite visible. “Masaomi, can you stop mocking me...?”  
  


“I’m not mocking you, Mikado. I just want to make sure.” That tone was way too casually neutral to be a lie.  
  


“That this is an erotic kink of mine?”   
  


“Yeah. Because you can have it.”  
  


The blue-eyed boy was pretty sure he heard wrong. There was no way that his best friend, Masaomi Kida, was essentially saying ‘I’ll let you indulge your kink on me’.

 

... Then again, if anyone were to do that, it probably would be Masaomi, wouldn’t it.

"This is a really rare opportunity, isn't it?" Masaomi spoke up, expression soft as he lifted his arm again, getting the slashes and the fresh blood in them back in sight. Just the offer made Mikado's dick twitch in anticipation. "So do as you want. It stopped hurting after a bit, and you've got a good tongue."   
  
"You're..." Ryūgamine absentmindedly licked his lips. "You're serious?"   
  
"Serious to the bone."   
  


Flushed, the boy tried to think again on this, but the thrill was too much to back down from. The secret was out, anyways.

 

They sat on the ground and Kida had barely gotten into a comfortable position before his friend held his arm with both hands and placed his mouth on the bruises again. The taste and texture drove Mikado’s excitement once more, and though the blood felt less plentiful now, he was more than happy to flick his tongue across the wounds. He tried to be a little more careful with sucking this time though.

 

Masaomi’s arm was becoming redder and tender and its sensitivity increasing, making the boy let out short noises that could easily go either way for pain or pleasure. Mikado was shifting his thighs together, the stimulation of indulging in this sending consistent pleasure to his groin.

 

"Wow, Mikado... this is getting... fairly nice..." Masaomi panted. "You're making me hard now, too."   
  


Ryūgamine knew this wasn’t supposed to be about him and Kida so much as him and the fresh blood - they were  _ friends _ , it’s just that friends didn’t really do  _ this _ \- but he nonetheless glanced down at the blond’s crotch when he said that. Indeed, there was a bulge curving and pushing his pants with some strain.

 

Well. Maybe this was going a little past friendship.

 

“I didn’t weird you out too much, right?” Masaomi asked, not seeming as affected as his friend was but still definitely more lightheaded with blood both being sucked off his body and pooling into his cock. Ryūgamine almost wanted to laugh, Kida was asking if it was awkward for him to also get hard when it was him who was there sensually sucking out his childhood friend’s wound like a hungry leech.

 

“No, Masaomi, it’s... I guess it’s a full circle now that we accidentally got each other um, turned on.”

 

He would never admit out loud how much the thought of doing such inappropriate things in some dirty public corner aroused him, how much it thrilled him to skid the line of expected and normal. And having his kink be enabled this way felt much more empowering than it had the right to.

 

The saliva had softened the cuts, priming them for more licking. It was good, it really was, but he also felt the urge to touch himself, to actually lead his arousal somewhere.

 

That plan ended up unnecessary as one of Kida’s hands caught his zipper and pulled it down, electrifying his body when fingers dipped in to touch him through his underwear. 

 

His left hand was entirely uncoordinated but it made Mikado hiss still, enjoying the stroking and friction his best friend provided.

 

“Multitasking could be a lot for you,” Masaomi jokes, but there’s a twinkle of happiness to his eyes, a guy looking too content about touching another guy’s privates. It actually makes Ryūgamine throb in some kind of hidden delight.

 

He rides the taste and the friction with as much enjoyment as he can, pleasure coiling tighter and tighter as Masaomi rubs his cock and lets him indulge off his blood. It's a little overwhelming and it surprises him how quickly he nears climax and how enveloping it is when he tumbles over the edge, jaw slacking and hips bucking into a clumsy grip as he jets cum into his boxer briefs.

 

As consciousness creeps back into him, he can faintly hear a content giggle from Kida. He moves out of the pleasure stupor, using the hem of his shirt to clean the drool shining around his mouth and on his friend's arm. As he does so, he again catches a glimpse of the blond's crotch, his straining erection still pushing against fabric.

 

He would have offered him to return the favor, but...

  
Masaomi looked like he was ready to fall asleep.    
  
"I should take you somewhere to get patched up." Mikado scratched the back of his head. Masaomi wasn't in danger of dying or anything, but he still felt ashamed that uh - his  _ fetish _ got in the way of healing his friend sooner.    
  
He figures it'd have to be someone like Masaomi to not ruin their friendship over this. At least he hopes it isn't ruined. With the way Kida clings to him when he gets him to stand up, it probably isn't.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I make a bunch of custom banners just to use on my fics? hhaha of course not what are you talking about,,
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Daydream - Raira Trio, KidAnri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.320 w | Mikado ← Masaomi → Anri, Anri × Masaomi | erotic fantasizing, masturbation, voyeurism  
> ══════════════════════════════════════════════════  
> Pretty self-indulgent, and I guess it kinda counts as sexy introspection, if that's a thing. Plenty of this is actually based on memories, since Mikado and Anri were indeed very distracting even without meaning to be... I mean, it's better than if I skipped school just to jack off at home. ~~not that I never did that,, but anyways~~
> 
> A straight up summary for this oneshot is: I fantasize about my best friends post-classes at Raira, Anri finds me. So while the fantasies are MiKidAnri, the main pairing is KidAnri. 
> 
> I'm stupidly in love with them, the sky is blue, toasters toast toast, nothing new on that. Writing to express it is pretty cathartic. I wasn't very forward about my identity on past DRRR works, but; first person POV for obvious reasons. I won't do it that way every time though.

Raira is super quiet after almost everyone’s left. It’s good to do some homework. What I mean is, it’s good to  _ try _ to do homework.   
  


I’m not a very good student, admittedly, and scraping enough to pass is already good for me, all my troubles considered. Staying by myself after hours inside a classroom makes total sense.   
  


Anri and Mikado are also somewhere in the school, doing their class rep duties, which is an extra reason for me to stay. It means we can all go home together when they’re done.  
  


And when I’m also... done.  
  


As mentioned, I’m not a good student. I’m not here in my empty classroom just to peacefully try to get work done. I’ve been hit with leanings of arousal for the past hours and, as much as days like these can end up with me having to walk home with an erection rubbing against my pants all the way to my apartment, it’s not... ideal.  
  


I’m very familiar with masturbating at school. Before classes, between classes, at break time, and after class too. It’s a necessity either for me to be able to actually focus during lessons or at times to not be extremely and obviously turned on when I go meet up with Mikado and Anri at the roof during lunch. (I had the hardest time of my life restraining myself from kissing them when I thought it’d be fine trying to just will away my insistent arousal.)  
  


Ah, the curse of being a bisexual teenager and having two extremely cute best friends. And a lot of kinks. And too much alone time. And free ecchi manga.  
  


The almost abandoned boys’ restroom on the fourth floor is my ally. If I were a normal, decent person, that’s the only place in the school that I would ever jack off in.  
  


I’m kind of decent. I’ve never been caught - or at least never been told off - for my times in empty classrooms or even at the roof. One time, by Ryo, almost; but handbags are dandy things to shove upon your indecents and pretend you’re fine.  
  


It’s just different when not in the cool, sometimes almost heavy atmosphere of a bathroom stall. It’s... riskier. Exciting in that way, too. Vulnerable.  
  


I wouldn’t need sexual relief half as often as I do if not for how easily I get wrapped up in my fantasies with Anri and Mikado. A stray thought can snowball way out through left field, and there’s always the weight of knowing that maybe at least a couple of these things could happen - if only I had the guts to truly confess to them.  
  


But I don’t and my closest, insistent replacement is to fantasize about good things happening and things going right. About them loving me back - fucked up, poly and all.  
  


I don’t know how today’s thoughts started, but I was on and off feeling tingles in my body and a want for something, a seeking. By some time into the scrawlings of a homework, post-class, I zeroed on kissing and it pedaled like that.

 

It’s difficult sometimes to detach sensations from past experiences with Saki, but lordy, kissing is amazing, and I’ve somehow mentally gotten down how Mikado and Anri would feel. Softness, and Mikado’s is easier to accidentally slip away from. Kissing Anri closely, making out, would inevitably mean our bodies pressing close together, her breasts pushing against my chest.  
  


My head is a mess. Always.  
  


I lean back on the chair, pen uselessly held in my hand. My crotch is already stirring and I fall down the longing, lovesick path as helplessly as always. Thoughts of their reactions, their flushed faces. Of what they could do to me once they found my sensitive spots. Of the way Anri could stand - puzzled? fascinated? - if in one of those rounds of play-wrestling with Mikado I pinned him down and kissed him.  
  


The variety of fantasies can go as far and wide as my weakness for them, which is... a lot.

 

The door’s closed, classroom looks empty like almost every other one on the school at this time, no reason for anyone to get in. That anxious-nervous-excited thrum lights my blood as I first palm the bulge pushing against my trousers, then unzip them slowly. Buttons are off and my light grey boxer briefs push out in the less constrained space. Touching myself through underwear is something I’m so used to that my hand veers to it near automatically.

 

And yet it's still new. The city outside in plain twilit view, the leaning against the table, almost easy to imagine I could be doing this in a full classroom if I wanted. I've used my hoodie to hide erections in class way too often, to the point I'm sure at least a couple classmates might know or be suspicious. In days I knew I had to beat one off, close to break time I'd start teasing myself already, lightly brushing my cock under my clothes.

 

But I don't need to be too discreet when alone, and my skin burns hotly with excitement when I pull down the edge of my underwear to let my arousal slip out. It's naughty to be exposed like this in a school environment, and I know it's somewhat cliché, given how often it shows up in H manga. I guess, when you do something like that, it also denotes how desperate you are in certain ways.  
  


I rub around the precum that's already leaking, doing it graciously because really, I do this pretty damn often. Looking around, still no one. Could it be that I'd hope someone to come in? With how pathetic I am, I wouldn't doubt it.  
  


That might be why I don't fully hold back the sounds of pleasure that I start to make when I begin rubbing and squeezing with three fingers.

 

While it's true that this whole thing can be exciting in general, the deep truth in me is... I want Mikado and Anri, specifically. For them to see a glimpse of my longing for them, as terrifying as that could be; because what if it disgusts them? But in my fantasies, of course, I don't imagine that; I think of reciprocation, maybe even a little teasing.  _ That's so like you, Masaomi. _ And it really is, as I can attest.  
  


I would love to do all those teenage romance things like making out in secluded spots or sending them messages during class deliberately to fluster them, or giving them impossible-to-miss hickeys that classmates would be wondering about.

 

As I unbutton my uniform blazer, I imagine the super adorable sight that is Mikado after making a lot of effort in P.E., which he isn't very good at and his asthma doesn't help. A physically tired Mikado usually has to sit or lean somewhere to catch his breath and bearings, but my favourite is when he lies down on the ground, feeling so hot and without benches near enough that he doesn't care. His sweaty, panting body would be entirely pliable and maybe a little sensitive, and he wouldn't want to push me off when I carefully straddled him. I would push back his sweaty fringe and grin down at him, and start teasing his nipples through the moist, slightly skin-sticking P.E. tee. I wouldn't be mean, and let him actually have enough air in him to take it, but the prolonged teasing of little caresses and rubs and pinches would simultaneously start turning him into a needy mess. I would blow on his hot skin until he was whining, until I could feel him rock hard under me. Maybe casually say,  _ hey, a shower would do you great right now _ ; and perhaps by then I'd have him so riled up that he would be dragging me to the boys' showers himself.  
  


In the empty classroom, my hoodie is already pulled up to my collar to expose my torso and I'm starting to play with my own nipples, rendering them sensitive and hardened. It's interesting to just let my cock rest on my hand for a bit, tugging at the chest nubs and feeling how their stimulation causes jolts of pleasure that make my erection twitch. And even with my torso exposed now, the heat of everything feels like the summer sun, but I don't want to stop to take off my upper clothing.  
  


"Mikado-!" I end up moaning, louder than expected, after a twist of my fingers makes me buck and restart the stroking down below. This entire floor should be empty, but I'm not finding it in me to care if anyone does hear. I like hearing my voice like this say their names, as if things could be really happening.  
  


Mikado was reserved enough that perhaps a lot of school "activities" couldn't be done with him, but I truly wondered; only one time out of five did he ever say "no" to all the crazy stuff I invited him to do back in Saitama. The complete thrill in him as soon as he stepped into Ikebukuro, as opposed to fear. So I like to take that and run with it.  
  


They're  _ both _ more than their shy exteriors, and I fantasize,  _ how deep? _

 

The roof is eventful enough sometimes that people would be too busy with each other to notice... Would Anri let me place her on my lap? Gently purr into her ear, slide a hand discreetly up her skirt, caress her thighs with fingertips and the back of my nails? She would bite her lip to keep back her noises and put her hand over mine briefly, guiding my fingers from the teasing caresses to where she wants me to touch. Because she can trust me to stop if she wants to, and also to go further if that is her wish.  
  


"Anri," I say in a ragged, wanton voice, and it is a slight help into the fantasy but one nonetheless. The thought of feeling the slick warmth of her vulva on my hand as she sits on my lap, while people stand around none the wiser... it's really, really hot. How much could we get away with? How long before someone asks if she's alright, with such a deep blush and careful breathing? And if Mikado were to be in on it, and reach for her from the other side...  
  


As I quicken my strokes on my arousal and do ring squeezes close to the tip, a feeling overtakes me. More of a... sensation, something enveloping my senses, a hunch or maybe realization.  
  


There is... definitely someone watching.  
  


They haven’t said anything, though.  
  


I become almost hyper aware of everything; my own sweat, the redness of my face, the pace of my breathing. If I look at them though, they will certainly run away, won’t they?  
  


My hand still keeps stroking, now biting my lip to hold back noises. They’re just looking, probably trying to not be seen. No one had left their things here, not as far as I could see, so it wouldn’t be someone coming back to retrieve a bag or book...  
  


I wanted to know who they were. Could they be a younger student coming to look at the classrooms of their senpais? A professional level voyeur who regularly stayed late to look for hormone-addled couples? Someone who... knows me?  
  


Being careful in order to not disrupt whatever perverted balance this was, I distractedly and very quickly flickered my eyes towards the person, then kept my strokes in the same pace even though I’m pretty sure my heart skipped a couple beats.  
  


__ There... there’s no way. It... can’t actually be her, can it?  
  


I almost feel dizzy, a generous helping of leaking precum telling me straight up how arousing it was despite the embarrassment coursing through me.

 

_ Is Anri actually... watching me do this? _

 

She doesn’t seem to have noticed that I took a brief look in her direction; I wouldn’t blame her, as my leaky stiff erection is probably much more attention-catching.

 

_ Anri is looking at my cock. _

 

I let out a shamefully lewd moan, almost embarrassingly close to coming from this knowledge alone.  _ Why is she okay with this? _ Even though I could never really expect her to reciprocate my crush, my body quivered with giddy, mixed feelings to have her catch me in this vulnerable position and be interested enough in me - or at least my body - to watch.  
  


I felt hugely inappropriate but there was a validation in knowing that her, a disciplined class rep,  _ my friend _ , seemed okay with me doing this - somewhere public, somewhere where she could see me. She could have done anything else, yet her gaze remained on me; on the rapid tugs at my dick, the fumbling fingers pinching and pulling my left nipple, on my lips parting to breathe heavily and moan.

 

I struggled a bit to not moan her name; it would be risky.  
  


A part of me wanted to look at her while I did this, to drive the shame even further into my skull. But I was afraid of her leaving, running away. So my eyes shut tightly instead, imagining how she must be, looking at me right now. I spread my legs further, exposing myself even more to her, feeling deliriously close to climax.  
  


I started playing with my tip, precum drooling nonstop on the pool it’d already formed on the chair, and reached for my other nipple to twist it, crying out as I crashed over the edge.

 

Everything was scrambled and out of focus for that moment of bliss, and I weakly registered the pulsing of my rigidness beneath my fingers and the last spurts of cum. The first shot had gotten on the table as the white streak could tell, while the rest found its home on the chair and dribbling thickly down my length.  
  


Through my fizzed senses and labored breathing, I was unsure whether Anri was still there - if it indeed was her, but the features looked far too much like hers for it to be a weird coincidence.  
  


I wanted her to... stay.  
  


I stayed like that - indecently exposed, flushed warm all over and with a recent mess of sexual fluids surrounding me - as I moved my head to look straight at her.  
  


It  _ was _ Anri.  
  


She startled, and looked as if she would leave, so I immediately called her name.  
  


"Don’t leave. Please!"  
  


The decision was entirely up to her, as a half-naked post-orgasm teenager like me couldn’t really go for a chase at the moment. She surprised me by staying, even through her (cute) blushing face and somewhat wary-worried eyes. I feel a small urge to cover myself, but my arms still feel a bit heavy, and she’s already seen everything, so I stay like that, probably looking like an idiot.  
  


I  _ was _ an idiot, frankly, especially when the only thing I could think to say in the awkward silence was "So, did... did you enjoy the show?"  
  


"Kida-kun", she said almost reprimandingly, voice a little coarse. There was a quick swallow to try to fix that. "I hadn’t meant to... pry."  
  


There was a spot of silence, and she glanced at my cock softening against my sac for a whole half second before quickly looking away. With the haze of arousal dissipating, I could feel more properly embarrassed, and so pulled up my boxers to actually look a tad more decent. "Um. It’s okay, you can look. Though you’ve seen everything now, so..."

 

Anri didn’t look less ashamed than me. "K-Kida-kun, you shouldn’t do this. If it were some other student, or a teacher, who saw that..."

 

"Well, I know it’s a bit risky." I admitted, though masturbating in an empty floor past school hours was hardly my worst delinquent act. It was nice that Anri got a little closer to talk better, maybe more comfortable now that I wasn’t bare on my private area.

 

"Could you not, um... I mean, don’t you do this at home?"  
  


"When I feel too frisky to handle at school, I usually go to the boys’ bathroom on the last floor. But there isn’t really anyone around after classes, so..." I tried to make it sound like I wasn’t a huge horny pervert. Except I was, so trying to justify jacking off in a classroom wasn’t exactly convincing. My only saving grace was that Anri has known me for a while now.  
  


More silence befell us, because really, are you supposed to know what to say in a situation like this?  
  


She eventually looked down at me and asked, "Did you know it was me?"  
  
  
"I got a quick look when I noticed someone was there. It really seemed like it could be you." I replied, then spent a few nervous seconds preparing for the following confession. "Maybe it’s a little gross to say, but I... I got so excited when I realized it was you. My heart started going crazy and I couldn’t stop thinking about how you were there, looking at me. I didn’t want it to be any other girl."  
  


Her flush was adorable, though I hope I didn't throw her off the loop too much. I kept gazing into her eyes, standing for the sincerity of what I said.  
  


"Kida-kun... I..." She inhaled, averting her eyes. "That's a bit much to take in... but... if you're gross, then so am I, for staying to watch." She admitted. "When I came by I had thought I heard you calling for Ryūgamine... then myself... the door was closed though. Even though I looked through the glass before, I still went in."

 

I reached out my hand and stopped abruptly midway. It was still... sticky with drying cum. I hastily wiped it on the hem of my hoodie, and offered my left hand instead, reaching for her own. Anri actually let them graze, provided a supportive hold with her fingers.  
  


"I'm glad you stayed, you know. Look this might be a bit forward, and sudden, and I just think too much, but..." I began, blush turning heavy again, wishing I wouldn't end up saying something wrong. "I want to let you know that you can do whatever you want to me. If it was desire that kept you watching instead of running or telling me to stop... Please, Anri, you can do anything you want."  
  


She bit her lip and looked away, but her hand came to grip mine tightly, which could be reassuring.  
  


Her face came very close to mine - and stayed. Our noses touching, breaths mingling, eyes reflecting off one another. I didn't break trust by leaning in; she slowly turned her head, but didn't move away even a little, and I could see her throat move in a nervous swallow.   
  


Everything about her surrounds me and it's really too much.  
  


I put my mouth onto - Anri flinched, but stayed. I traced my lips along her neck, kissing up every centimeter of it and breathing against her tenderly, nuzzling her jaw and nibbling on her ear-  
  


A hand pushed at my shoulder, and I receded. "Not today, Kida." She breathed in deeply, nervously, and I wondered if this erotic scent I felt could be from her suppressed arousal. "Masaomi."  
  


Hearing my name from her lips made me want to kiss her so,  _ so _ bad- but I managed to hold back while internally melting.  
  


"It's, um. We should talk later." She continued timidly, not looking at me. "Ryūgamine-kun should be done with work now, so we can walk home."  
  


"Alright. I'll wash my hands, then I'll follow you." I managed a grin, heart already hammering at the prospect of talking later. Maybe by phone. And maybe I can even confide in her that I hold the same feelings for our mutual friend, too.  
  


Although this doesn't mean that things will go great or how I might want them to go, right now- I'm in the best mood I've been in as far as I can remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
